


Tummy

by Crisis34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Conscious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: Tony Stark has been eating three meals a day thanks to his favorite ex assassin, but now he’s not so sure he likes it.All because of a little tummy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Tummy

It had been a little over four months since the rogues had gotten back to the tower, and a little less that two since Bucky and Tony had began talking.

At first it was only arm maintenance.. and then episodes of breaking bad.. and then Bucky was cooking Tony food.

Bucky was very insistent that Tony ate three meals a day, and Tony didn’t mind at first. I mean Bucky would eat with him most of the time and they’d chit chat about anything and everything.

Both of them had actually taken quite the liking towards one another, after they had gotten around Bucky killing his parents of course.

And then feelings set in..

Tony thought it was just because no one had ever taken care of him, I mean hell he’d never been gay before.

But when his eyes always drift to the mans backside when he leaves or his cheeks turn pink when Bucky smiles at him he knew that he definitely liked James Barnes.

He tried to push him away for a little bit, hiding in his lab and all but all he did was make the assassin end up crawling through a window and ask if he did something wrong with the most pitiful face.

Tony stopped pushing him away.

Him and Bucky were on the couch nearly every night watching some sort of tv series. And in the mornings after Tony exercised Bucky brought him breakfast.

One day, a Thursday in fact right when Bucky was bringing Tony lunch the genius stood in front of the mirror he had in his lab.

He frowned.

Pulling up the shirt he had on he pinched his belly and his nose scrunched up.

He proceeded to pinch his cheeks that had definitely gotten rounder.

He backed away from the mirror, getting a better look. His hair was longer, he kept missing hair cuts but Bucky said he liked it at this length.

Bucky wouldn’t like this, not that the guy liked men anyway. 

But Tony felt gross, his thighs moved more when he walked and his jawline was less visible.

Who’d like him like this..

“Hey doll, hungry? I grabbed some sandwiches from upstairs this time, just how you like it.” Bucky’s voice echoed a bit through the lab, making Tony startle and turn towards him.

As if Bucky could read him clear as day his eyebrows scrunched together. “What’s wrong?” 

Tony had shook his head, walking over. “Nothing, nothings wrong.”

Bucky was suspicious but said nothing, sitting down at the table they usually did when they ate together.

“Alrighty, come and eat.” Bucky gestured to the seat next to him.

Tony hesitates but walks over, sitting next to Bucky and glancing at the plate before his began fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“You gonna eat?” Bucky asked, already chewing the bite of his sandwich he took.

“I’m actually..not that hungry.” Tony shrugged, not looking up at Bucky.

“You’re always hungry right about now..everything okay? Are you sick?” Bucky put his hand against Tony’s forehead, expecting him to have some sort of fever.

“I ate already.” Tony lied, shrugging.

Bucky froze, eyeing the lie right off the bat. He tried to find a reason Tony wouldn’t want to eat but couldn’t find one.

“Friday, when was the last time Tony ate?” Bucky asked the ceiling, already seeing Tony’s eyes snap up.

“Boss had eggs and bacon five hours ago.” Friday answered.

Bucky sighed, that was when Tony ate with him. “Don’t lie to me Tony, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just not hungry James, I swear.” Tony said, his hands wouldn’t stop messing around with the end of his shirt.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, Tony didn’t call him James often. Only when he couldn’t think of a nickname or was in one of his ‘who tf calls themselves Bucky?’ Moods.

“Friday, how’s Tony’s health lookin’?” Bucky asked, ignoring how Tony huffed.

He had heard about Tony hiding that he was dying from his friends, he wouldn’t let that happen again.

“Boss is perfectly healthy Mr. Barnes, the best in years according to data.” 

Tony looked up at Bucky who seemed to be trying to figure him out. “Tony?” Bucky tried.

“Don’t do that.." Tony said, glancing at Bucky who looked worried.

“Do what?” Bucky asked.

“Worry. I’m fine.” Tony shrugged.

“Tony what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, sighing.

“Stop.”

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Bucky tried again, his eyes worried but stern.

“You’re not my mother, I’m not fucking hungry.” Tony snapped.

Bucky stated at him for a moment, his emotions masked.

“Right.” The ex assassin stated, getting up and immediately leaving.

Tony’s stern look he held when he spoke to Bucky faded, glancing at the partially eaten sand which next to him before sighing.

-

He thought Bucky would come back at dinner time, he didn’t. 

It was at about 3am when Tony talked himself up to apologize, sheepishly walking through the hallway that led to Bucky’s room.

He knocked on the door twice, stuffing his hands in his pockets while waiting for an answer.

It took about ten seconds for a sleepy Bucky to open the door while rubbing his eyes.

“Oh..hey.” Bucky said, looking down at Tony.

“Can I uh- Can I come in?” Tony asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Bucky didn’t answer, only opening the door wider so Tony could walk in.

Once Tony walked in all the way Bucky closed the door, a dim lamp the only light that allowed Tony to see Bucky in his half naked glory.

He was only wearing pajama pants, his hair in a man bun though pieces framed his face, and Tony fought back just staring at the guy.

“So uh..” Tony began, looking at his feet.

“I shouldn’t have pushed, my fault.” Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No..not your fault.” Tony shook his head.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, open to hearing what Tony had to say.

Tony sighed, closing his eyes for a moment while trying to force the words out of his mouth. 

“Tony, you don’t have to tell me.” Bucky said, looking worried once again.

“I’m gonna... can we sit down?” Tony asked, looking up at Bucky with pleads behind his eyes.

“Yeah, Sure thing.” Bucky nodded and Tony sat down at the end of Bucky’s bed.

The super soldier sat next to him.

“Looking in the mirror..kinda made me realize or- think..” Tony shut his eyes again.

Bucky rested his flesh hand on Tony’s knee that the genius just realized had been jumping up and down with nerves.

“I don’t like how I look..” Tony murmured.

At first from Bucky’s silence he didn’t think the soldier heard but looking up at him he seemed to be processing it.

Tony was almost ready to get up and leave, not wanting to hear something about how that was a stupid worry to have.

“Tony.” Bucky stated.

“It’s stupid, I know. I just want things between us to go back to the way they were.” Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“I didn’t say it was stupid.” 

Tony glanced at Bucky, still unable to read the emotions on the mans face. 

Bucky smiled. “If you don’t like your weight I can choose meals that will help but you will not be skipping meals. But..considering how healthy you are you have no reason to diet.” Bucky rubbed his thumb on Tony’s knee.

“I know I’m healthy I just..I don’t feel good.” Tony shrugged, making sure to avoid any eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. “Tony I’m gonna tell you right now, you’re the handsomest fella I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I don’t think your weight should matter as long as your healthy.” 

Tony blushed, hoping it wasn’t visible in the lighting. 

“James..uh, thanks.” Tony sheepishly said, fiddling with the end of his shirt once again.

A metal hand interrupted him pulling at loose threads, grabbing one of his hands.

Tony watched with wide eyes as Bucky took his hands and brought it to his lips. “Anytime babydoll.” Bucky said, his Brooklyn accent peaking through.

“That’s uh- not a very friendly thing to do.” Tony said, his face flushed.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe I don’t wanna be friendly with you.”

“Oh..” 

“You gonna let me kiss you, Tony?” Bucky’s asked, his flesh hand now moving up to caress the genius’s cheek.

Tony tried to talk but decided anything that came out would sound dumb so he nodded.

Bucky brought his lips to his, planting a soft sweet kiss on Tony.

“If you ever have doubts...come to me and I’ll worship your body, honey.” Bucky gently whispered into his ear.

Tony took him up on it a few nights later.


End file.
